La Lluvia
by Maja Elisabeth
Summary: Maybe the rain wasn't that bad after all, he mused and laid his arm across her waist.


* * *

"_Me gusta la lluvia,  
me gustas tú"  
- Manu Chao_

_

* * *

_

The rain was dripping down over the streets of New York leaving the citizens wet and soaked, but just those who hadn't carried their umbrellas with them.  
The streets seen from above were covered by circular shaped objects in different colors, which seemed to be floating around, suddenly to stop at a crossing to wait for green light.  
All this were observed by Mac Taylor, he sat by the white wooden windowsill in his apartment, and watched what happened on the 42:nd street from above.

The white windowsill were almost covered by used tissues, which suggested that he'd been sitting there for quite a while now, just watching the people passing by.

The rain pattered against his window in a rhythmic tune and the first grade detective sighed, he hated when it rained; everything become so gray and cold. Not only the weather, the colors and the people outside too.  
Though the colorful umbrellas the citizens of New York used enlightened the mood a bit, but not much.

The day after his father had died, it rained it had poured down, loud and it never seemed to have an end. It was the worst rain he'd ever experienced, and he was sure that he wouldn't change his opinion about the rain easily.

This man hated the rain in every single way.  
On top of everything Mac had the flu, and fever.  
Stella had pointed it out earlier that morning.  
He could still feel her warm, soft hands on his forehead as she gently put them there to check how warm he actually was.  
Stella had immediately sent him home, and when he refused she just shot him a glare that probably would have stopped the whole World War II.

Mac went home, feeling slightly defeated, both by Stella and the flu.  
And now he sat there, by his white wooden windowsill and watched New York Cite from twenty six floors above, still feeling a bit down.  
The raindrops made their way down his window and left a wet trail of water that other drops followed.

The doorbell called out its annoying tune and slowly woke the old marine up from his daydreaming.  
Mac made his way to the door, quietly wondering who it was, he wasn't expecting anyone.  
A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he looked through the peephole, and saw Stella standing there outside his door in the hallway.

The rain had made her blue coat go all spotted, and the honey colored curls of hers that used to be all bouncy and wavy, laid now flat against her shoulders, but she was as beautiful as always he thought, and reached for the doorknob to let her in.

"Hey Stell" Mac said with his hoarse throat as he opened the door and let her in.

"Hi" she said and stepped into his hallway. "Did I wake you up?"  
Mac realized that he had been looking at her in the peephole for at least a few minutes, and when he hadn't answered the door fast enough he assumed that she thought he was asleep.

"No" he coughed. "I wasn't"

"But you should" she retorted. "You look wonky"  
"Thanks Stell" Mac said ironic and rolled his eyes at her.

Stella sighed, he really looked worn out and it seemed like his eyes were screaming desperately for some sleep.  
The lines under his eyes were sharp and her partner's face were pale.

"I brought you some cough drops and medicine that I would want you to take" Stella continued ignoring Mac's comment as she handed over the bag with the medicine over to him.

"Thanks" his hoarse voice managed to croak out.

"I'll make you some tea" Stella stated and began to rummage around in his kitchen cupboards, she knew his cupboards as well as her own.

"Here" Mac reached out his hand to take the beige cup with hot liquid from his best friend.

The black leather couch dipped from her weight when Stella sat down beside him, the couch faced the big window in his living room, and they had the perfect view over the city from above.

"Hey Mac" he heard her voice break the silence. "I didn't bring the medicine over to be decoration"

Mac arched a brow at her statement, and sat down his cup on the edge of the table in front of him.

"For usage, not decoration" she pointed at the unopened pack of pills on the black table. "Open it" The curly haired woman more or less demanded him to.  
"I think you've forgotten who's the boss here" Mac muttered, but did as he was told.

Stella watched as her boss plopped the package of fever reducing pills open, took out one white pill and swallowed it, she smiled as a little victory that he'd actually taken the pills the first time she'd asked him to.

"Oww" Stella whined and shook her head and the honey colored curls were dancing around her face, they had dried up and regained their bounciness by now. They stood in front of the big window in Mac's living room and saw the dark clouds over the city, pouring down gallons of water. "I didn't bring an umbrella"

"You can stay here until it passes" Mac offered and made a little gesture towards the couch. "We could watch a movie or something" he suggested shyly and took a sip from his now already cool Earl Gray tea.

"Thanks Mac" Stella gladly accepted his offer and sat down on the couch again, leaving her tea cup on the white wooden windowsill where they previously been standing.

"This movie?" Mac asked her after he'd zapped through all the movie channels the TV had to offer them. "Everlasting Moments"

"Mhm" Stella nodded. "Sounds great to me."

They watched the beginning of the movie in silence, all that could be heard in Mac's small apartment were the sounds coming from the TV, and the almost inaudible patter of raindrops falling on the window.

"I can't believe he killed himself" Mac muttered as his eyes were glued at the lifeless body of Englund on the screen. He expected that Stella would agree, or say something else to his statement. But there was no sound coming from her.

"Stella?" Mac gave her a small nudge with his elbow, but got no response. He pushed a little harder, and her head fell down to his shoulder and stopped there.  
It was now the first grade detective realized that his partner were asleep.

"Oh" he said dumb folded and took a pillow from the edge of the couch and laid in his lap and then he placed her head carefully on the pillow in his lap.

For the first time today, Mac felt content.

Maybe the rain wasn't that bad after all, he mused and laid his arm across her waist.

* * *

"_I like the rain,  
I like you"  
- Manu Chao_

_

* * *

  
_

Hey there ^^

The song I used here is "Me gustas tú" a Spanish song by Manu Chao.  
The translation of the quote above was in the end, just in case you were confused.

This story wasn't betaed, so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes and such, I'm not perfect!

I thought I maybe would do another fic with the quotes:  
'_Me gusta la mañana, me gustas tú' _or_ 'Me gusta su cocina, me gustas tú' .  
And this means, 'I like the morning, I like you' _or_ 'I like the way you cook, I like you' .  
_Which one would you like to read? Please review and tell me!

And btw the movie they're watching, _Everlasting Moments_ is made by Jan Troell - nothing I made up.  
(It's my favourite movie, and SO worth seeing!)

I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review on your way out! (It really makes my day to read your nice reviews!) Thanks/ Maja


End file.
